


The one with all the sex

by Queenofthebees



Series: My best friend and my sister [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Friends, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She tossed her phone onto the table and turned to Jon. “Fuck me.”“Excuse me?” he choked.“We’re having sex,” she stated simply, standing up and grabbing his hand. He grunted, barely having time to put his laptop to the side before she tugged him into a stand. “And once we’re done we’re having sex again. And then again.”“Um…what?”“I’m proving a point,” she snapped as she pulled him into her room and closed the door. Jon pinched his nose as she went and grabbed the box of condoms from the drawer, tossing them on the bed.“A point that requires me to have sex with you over and over and over and….wait, why am I saying no to this?”Or Sansa is a little jealous of Margaery's new relationship and wants to prove a point.





	The one with all the sex

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the title lies as there is only one sex scene really. Meh. Whatever. I have Jonsa challenges to do :p

Sansa smiled as Margaery entered the little café they had agreed to meet for lunch. Her friend waved cheerfully as she made her way across the floor, her fingers smoothing down her already gorgeous curls.

“So sorry darling,” Margaery greeted breathlessly, reaching for a menu as she grinned to herself. “Oberyn was just insatiable all morning. I can officially say I feel muscles stretched I didn’t even know I had!”

“Nice,” Sansa laughed, looking down at her own menu.

“It has been so long since I’ve been in a relationship, you know? I miss this part, the newness and the uncontrollable lust,” Margaery continued, shaking her curls from her eyes and smiling at Sansa across the way. “But I’m looking forward to the part where you and Jon are at now too.”

“Sorry?” Sansa replied, blinking several times at her friend. Margaery shrugged.

“Well, you know, you and Jon are settled now aren’t you?” she explained. “I mean, relationships naturally become steadier over time. The whole can’t keep our hands off each other is great but…”

“Jon and I are still in that phase,” Sansa said quickly and Margaery raised her eyebrows, making Sansa blubber on. “We’re at it all the time, everywhere. I mean, this morning, I left Jon in an exhausted heap in the bed.”

Of course, she wasn’t going to tell Margaery that Jon had only been so tired because he had been playing fantasy football until three in the morning with his old university friends.

“Oh, well that’s good,” Margaery commented brightly.

Sansa made a noise of agreement as she fetched out her phone and sent a text to Jon, asking where he would be in about an hour’s time.

***

Sam was sitting on the sofa with a book and Jon was in the kitchen when she let herself into his flat. He was tapping a pen against a notepad as he looked around in the cupboards and Sansa smiled to herself. Jon was always so organised and made shopping lists and to do lists and even lists for lists.

“Hey,” he smiled up at her. “Is there anything you need from the shops? So far, the cupboards look alright. To be honest it is mostly just cleaning stuff like bleach and washing powder you know. Actually, I’m going to get a new toilet brush too because honestly it is...”

“God you’re so sexy!” she growled, tossing her jacket and bag aside as she strutted towards him.

Jon paused mid-sentence, blinking dumbly at her over his shoulder. Sam cleared his throat loudly as Sansa made her way to her boyfriend and tugged on his shirt, bringing her mouth to hers in a desperate, messy kiss, the suddenness and intensity making him stumble backwards and his pen and notepad thudding against the floor as his arms wrapped around her.

“Well, I’ll just take this list,” Sam commented brightly, ducking down to take the abandoned notepad and then she was vaguely aware of the door shutting as she pushed Jon against the wall. He grunted as his back hit the surface and wrenched his mouth away.

“Sans…Sansa…what…mmph!” he groaned as she pressed her mouth to his again, her hand trailing down and tugging at his belt.

“Gods, I want you so much,” she purred, pressing kisses along his neck.

“Um..I…okay,” he replied dumbly.

She grinned, her fingers hooking into the waistband of his jeans and tugging him away from the wall and across the room to the sofa. She shoved him down, moving to straddle him.

“You’ll not be okay after this,” she promised, undoing his belt and tossing it aside.

She leaned back to tug her shirt off, rolling her hips sharply against him. Jon grunted, his hands flying down to grab her hips for purchase as she leaned down and kissed along his neck. Her hands ran through his hair, her cheek nuzzling against his own.

“Gods,” he groaned as she unbuttoned his jeans and groped him over his boxers. “I’m a little confused how we got from shopping list to…oh god.”

She smirked as his head tilted back when her fingers curled around his cock and gave a couple of strokes. She leaned over to lick at his neck once more as her hand sped up, Jon rutting up into her grip.

She moved up a little, giving enough space to tug her pants off from under her skirt while Jon shoved his jeans and underwear low enough to free his cock. Sansa reached into her bra and pulled out a condom, grinning when Jon blinked and glanced in confusion between the packet and her chest.

“Did you … why did you have a condom in your bra?”

“Bought a box earlier and put it in there to save time,” she responded before grasping his hair, tilting his head back for another rough kiss.

She pulled back, tearing the packet and shifting to hover over him once more as she rolled it down his cock. She grinned as she moved once more, holding him steady as she descended upon him.

“Nrrgh,” Jon grunted as she started moving above him.

His hands ran across her back before one settled between her shoulders to keep her held close to him. The other pressing against her ass to help guide her movements. She tugged at his hair, tilting his head up as she leaned down to press her mouth against his.

“I really hope Sam takes a long time at the supermarket,” she panted against his lips before kissing him again.

Jon whimpered in response, eyes fluttering closed as her hands slid across his shoulders, her tongue tracing across his lips until he parted them. She moaned as he stroked her tongue with his own, their lips moving desperately. Her hips started moving faster, chasing the pleasure that was beginning to stir, making her toes curl and making her wrench her mouth away. She placed her forehead to his, panting helplessly against his mouth as he groaned and bucked under her, matching her movements and making her whole body flush with pleasure.

"Oh, oh god!" she cried, her head tilting back as her movements became harder and more frantic, her belly beginning to flutter, a rush of warmth flooding through her as she tensed and shivered with her climax.

Jon grunted, his hands digging into her hips as he continued to guide her down in hard, fast thrusts. He was biting his lip, his eyes half-lidded as he watched him disappear move inside of her. And then, he grunted, pulling her flush against him and holding her tight as he arched up and spilled with a choked moan of her name.

"Fucking hell," he muttered, collapsing back on the couch and running a hand through his hair. "I don't know where that came from but I'm not complaining!"

***

The weekend after, Sansa had hoped to go and see the new romantic comedy that was out but Jon, although sweet enough to offer to go with her, would fall asleep and snore throughout. Arya would never go along no matter what Sansa bribed her with. Besides, her sister was at Gendry’s this weekend. So, Sansa had decided to give Margaery a call and ask her.

“Sorry, honey,” Margaery said when she answered the phone, followed by a high-pitched giggle and a shout of Oberyn’s name.  “Sorry Sansa. But um, Oberyn and I have no plans to leave the bed at all.”

“Oh,” Sansa stated, glancing over at Jon sitting next to her, in the middle of a word war with Robb via facebook messenger about who could come up with the most fish-related sentences. She forced herself to giggle. “Well, actually, same here!”

“Huh? Why did you call then?”

“Jon,” Sansa squealed suddenly. He jumped, his laptop jiggling in his lap and he turned to her with a puzzled expression. She mouthed ‘one sec’ and held a finger up. “Sorry, he just can’t help himself!”

“What did I do?” he asked, looking around the room with the same adorably confused frown.

“Yeah, I was just making sure that you didn’t want to make plans,” Sansa said with a sniff. “And don’t call tomorrow either.”

“Got it, have fun and use a condom,” Margaery giggled.

“Yeah, you too,” Sansa replied dumbly. She tossed her phone onto the table and turned to Jon. “Fuck me.”

“Excuse me?” he choked.

“We’re having sex,” she stated simply, standing up and grabbing his hand. He grunted, barely having time to put his laptop to the side before she tugged him into a stand. “And once we’re done we’re having sex again. And then again.”

“Um…what?”

“I’m proving a point,” she snapped as she pulled him into her room and closed the door. Jon pinched his nose as she went and grabbed the box of condoms from the drawer, tossing them on the bed.

“A point that requires me to have sex with you over and over and over and….wait, why am I saying no to this?”

“Exactly. Now let's get on with it!” she said as she pulled him to her for a kiss.

***

Hours later, Jon finished for the sixth time and groaned helplessly as he flopped boneless beside her. For a moment, they lay there panting and swallowing thickly in an attempt to compose themselves. Jon raised his hand slightly, getting it to brush his hip before he let it flop down on the bed with another harsh breath. Sansa didn’t feel like she was in a much more coherent state. Her hair was tangled from Jon’s fingers running through it, from being rubbed into the pillow when she was mindlessly turning her head whichever way in response to the pleasure he was giving her.

“Gods,” Jon croaked, his eyes barely able to stay open. “I’m dead. I’m actually dead.”

“Mmmm,” Sansa commented. Jon chuckled as he reached down to take the condom off, tying it and tossing it in the bin.

“So, um…what has this all been about?” he asked, turning his head to look at her.

Sansa ducked her chin shyly, giving him a coy grin to deter him.

“Can’t I just desire my handsome boyfriend?” she whispered, rolling onto her side and reaching over to stroke his arm. He made a non-committal sound, frowning up at the ceiling as he lifted his arm to wrap around her shoulder.

“Sure,” he responded before looking back at her again. He was staring intently at her and she knew he was perfectly aware that there was something else going on. She huffed, burying her head in his chest to avoid his gaze. She wanted to move her legs closer to him but it seemed so much effort at that moment. She agreed with Margaery on that part at least, there were muscles aching that she never knew she had.

“It’s just…” she started, huffing as Jon continued to give her that soft look, as though he cared about nothing more than her problems. “Margaery and Oberyn are together.”

“Yeah, you mentioned.”

“And,” she sighed, her hand starting to stroke across his chest as she nuzzled against him. “well, they’re in the honeymoon phase and …do you miss it?”

“What?” he whispered, his own reaching up to clasp the hand on her chest.

“Being like that,” she replied. “You know, not being able to keep our hands off each other, going at it all over the place and at all hours of the day.”

Jon chuckled, placing a kiss to her temple. “Well, I mean I think we proved we’ve still got it,” he joked, laughing harder when she swatted his chest. His hand grabbed her own again, bringing it up to kiss the knuckles.

“Sure, the honeymoon phase is exciting,” he murmured. “But, I like what we have now.”

“Yeah?” she questioned, unable to stop the smile spreading across her face.

“Yeah,” he affirmed. “I mean, I can’t see me ever saying no to sex with you. We’re damn good at it.”

“Very true.”

“But this,” he continued, squeezing her closer for emphasis. “Just cuddling with you, making dinner together, arguing over the film of the evening. I love that too. I love being in a relationship with you and all that means. And I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied, kissing his chest and up to his shoulder. She leaned up to kiss his lips. He smiled under her mouth as she gave him peck after peck.

“Although,” he said after a moment, his eyes crinkling as he cupped her cheek and grinned up at her. “I might have one more round in me.”


End file.
